A gerudo king
by ros51
Summary: Chapter 3 is up! Naja, the gerudo goddess is accused of a crime she didn't commit. Or did she? It's probably not PG-13 but I don't want anyone complaining. Please R
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own zelda. and it's a good thing too. cuz if I did I would be suing all of  
you people for stealing my ideas. SO THERE! anyhoo, on with my tale.  
  
  
"How are you doing?" Link smiled at his wife, Naburoo. However, she was too tired to  
respond. "If it's all right," He began, "I'd like to name our daughter Navi, after a very dear   
freind of mine." Naburoo nodded. "Just one more push," the Gerudo doctor instructed. "Um...   
congratulations," the puzzled-looking doctor said as she held the baby in her arms.   
"Is something wrong?" Naburoo asked.  
  
"It's a boy."  
  
  
So goes the story of the day I was born 15 years ago. Of course, there was nothing wrong  
with my being a boy. They had just assumed that I would be a girl, because I was a Gerudo. And  
we all know what happens when a male Gerudo is born, don't we? Of course; he becomes king. But   
the last king isn't alive anymore, so I have to assume the position as soon as possible.  
After all, my dad can't fill the role forever. Being the hero of time, he has even more important  
things to do. Trust me, it ain't easy being 15 and practically being a king.  
  
The Gerudos  
  
There are basically two opinions of this new king among the Gerudos. The first is the  
fear that I will turn out like Ganandorf and bring about destruction like he did. The other  
felling is a great joy at the hope that I will bring the Gerudos out of the dark age that  
Ganandorf brought them in to. And believe me, you can tell who thinks what. While I'm  
walking around the fortress checking on things, I can see out of the corner of my eye the looks  
that people are giving me. Some of the women try to hide themselves from me. Others are always  
running up to me and talking to me. School isn't too demanding for a Gerudo. We have only four  
classes: history, swords, archery and horseback riding. I know what you're thinking, it must be  
so great being the only guy in a school full of girls. But Gerudo girls aren't even allowed to  
date. Few Gerudo women actually fall in love. Many of them just go out to find a husband at  
a certain time in their lives because they have to. After they give brith, they take the baby  
and return to the Gerudos. As for the lucky few who really fall in love, their husbands are   
allowed to stay with them but are kind of on the low end of the Gerudo social triangle. My   
mother is one of those lucky few.  
  
My Parents  
  
My father is Link, the hero of time. My mother is Naburoo, Gerudo cheiftan. As you can  
imagine, those are some pretty big shoes to fill. Still, at least I landed in a pretty good gene  
pool. I've inherited my mother's keen senses and my father's strength. My parents met in one of  
Link's many fantastic adventures, but they don't talk about it very much. There's really not much   
else to say about them though.  
  
Palace Life  
  
Yeah, right. the Gerudos don't have a big fancy palace. I don't have little servants  
running around and doing my bidding. I don't have veiled girls feeding me grapes and fanning me   
with giant palm leaves. Talk about a gip! I don't really get to make many important decisions.   
But I do get to pass laws and give prisoners their sentences. (it is still being debated wether or  
not to give this responsibility to a boy. I mean, think how easy a kid would go on most people.)   
Do I get a lot of special attention? Sort of. I can do things that other kids can't. Like going   
to the Gerudo's fort and going to the spirit temple without an adult. I love the desert   
Colossus at night. It's probably the most beautiful thing the Gerudos have ever done. ANd it  
happens to be where my story begins.  
  
  
  
Well, WHat do you think? If you liked it, I'll put up the second part in a few days. Actually  
even if you didn't like it I'll still put up the second part; you just won't read it.   
  
  



	2. Chapter 2:The test

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I have no rights whatsoever to use the words Link, Gerudo, Zelda,  
Ganandorf, or Hyrule. But if you squeal on me, so help me God I'll kill you.  
  
  
  
"Shiro, wake up!" My father shouted as he ran into my room. "I'm up! I'm up!" I groaned.  
"C'mon hurry get dressed," he urged me. "Todays the big day!." "What big day?" I asked him.   
"The day that you get tested!" All that left my mouth was a small "wha-" before he realized I had  
no idea what he was talking about. His face formed an expression of almost comical horror and he   
darted out of the room. I was confused as hell by now and I followed my father back to his room   
where he shut the door and started arguing with my mother. THis was what I could make out:  
  
  
"What do you mean you didn't tell him?"  
"Well, I wanted to spare him the anxiety."  
"Take it from me, this isn't exactly something a boy wants dumped on him out of nowhere!"  
Now I was worried. I heard my mother say something about someone named Ruto. But wasn't  
she the queen of the Zoras?  
  
Then, my father opened the door and I fell over onto his feet. "Son, your mother wants to   
talk to you about something." I walked in and sat down next to Naborou as she began to tell me  
a story.  
  
  
"Many hundreds of years ago, when Hyrule was just a land of fire there were four godesses."  
  
"Yeah mom I know the whole story of the triforce and the creation of hyrule. It's been my  
bedtime story since I was three years old. Wait... did you say four godesses?"  
  
"Yes. Now stop interupting me. You know about Din, Nayru, and Fayore, but the fourth  
Godess, Naja, wasn't as powerful as the others. After they had given their gifts to Hyrule all   
that Naja was left with were the desert wastelands. But she still wanted to leave her mark, so  
she decided to create a race of desert people. But, she wanted these people to be firece warriors.  
So, in order to rule these people and train them as warriors, Naja had to split into two. Unfortunately,  
as often is in these kinds of tales, Her twin was pure evil. In a struggle to contain her twin in  
the Evil Realm, Naja had no other chice but to sacrafice herself in order to save her people. THe  
Gerudos built the Desert colossus as a tribute to her. That is why the Colossus has two sides.   
The woman with the snake around her is Naja's twin. According to legend, every gerudo king must  
attempt to overcome the challenges laid out in the Spirit temple. At the top, there is a platform  
where the king must sit to be judged. If he is the one, Naja will return and become his bride."  
At that point, my mother noticed the horrified look on my face. "Don't worry, even if you are the  
one you won't have to marry Naja until you are ready." That helped... a little bit. "And now, it  
is your time to attempt the challenges in the spirit temple."  
  
The crowd around the Colossus was huge. Apperently, every Gerudo but me knew about this.  
They prated to make a path to the entrance of the temple for my parents and me. I was about to   
enter the temple when my father stopped me. "Here, these may come in handy." He then handed me   
two of his most prized treasures: the hookshot and the master sword. I thanked him and entered   
the temple. THe first room of the temple was where most of the worshiping actually took place.   
There was a large passageway to the right that led two a room with three doors. I decided to   
take the center door, the larger of the three. Through the door was a long staircase. At the top,  
was a statue of a wolf. I stared at it for a little too long however, as the statue began to  
change from granite and stone to flesh and fur. I drew the master sword and held it out as the  
wolf pounced, and the wolf was pierced through. It fell to the ground and once again became a statue.  
As I walked into the next room, I saw the opposite side of the colossus. It looked a lot like the front,  
except there was a snake coiled around her. In front of the colossus was a group of dark figures  
who instantly scattered when I entered. These must be the worshipers of twin that I had heard   
about. I would have to proceed with caution, they were supposedly extremely hostile. Aa I took   
the next step, a dart whizzed past my ear and struck the wall behind me. I picked up the dart and   
examined it. I then made a horrible discovery. I jumped of the platform I was on and ran to to the   
end of the room, narrowly dodging twenty or so darts. Then I discovered that I was trapped. THe  
only door I could use to escape was on a ledge I couldn't reach. But I got an idea! I took out  
the hookshot and shot it at the cieling above the door. It stuck and I was pulled up. I went   
through the rest of the temple with little incident, until I got to a room with pillars on the  
side of a carpet leading to a throne at the back of the room. Sitting on the throne was a suit of  
armor. It could only have been worn by a very large man and was holding a gigantic battleaxe.   
I looked behind the throne and there was a door. But, the door was protected by iron bars that I  
couldn't move by myself. I tried hacking at them with the master sword but to no avail. I thought  
maybe the axe could break the bars. I tried to grab the axe, when I heard a loud yell and the  
suit of armor stood up. This would have surprised my if I hadn't seen all the other weird things  
in the temple. It swung the axe at me and I ducked just in time. I ran behind one of the pillars.  
Luckily for me this thing moved like a turtle. As I was going over my options, the pillar behind   
me shattered and about fifteen little blue and yellow thing popped out. I ran from the armor with  
one of the mouse-looking things in my hand as I tried to figure out what it was supposed to do.   
As I was handling it, I inadvertadely pressed a button and it dropped to the floor and started   
running toward the axe-wielding suit of armor. When it made contact, it blew up. So these things   
were explosives! I grabbed a few more of these thing and sent them all towards the armor. After  
four or five of them, there was nothing left of it. I heard a strange noise. I went to check on  
the door and the bars were gone. The next room contained a giant mirror looking over a small platform.  
On the platform was the Gerudo's spiritual leader, Nanchta.  
"Sit on the platform," she instructed me, and i did. After about five minutes of nothing  
the platform began to move. It was lowered by the chains that held it to the ceiling. When it  
stopped moving, I was in the first room of the temple. Right back where I started. I walked out  
to see everyone staring up at the colossus. I looked up too, and saw that the whole thing was shaking.  
the left hand of the statue actually closed. I was excited and proud that I was the one, but I  
didn't really like the idea of being forced to marry someone. But, all those feelings went away  
when the hand opened and I saw Naja for the first time.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Well, only one more chapter left, and it's gonna be a doozy! AS you have probably guessed, it   
involves Naja's twin and... well I'm not saying any more. Please review !   
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. The conclusion

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Zelda. I also do not own THe eiffel tower, the microsoft corporation,  
an airplane, a rabbit, a pizza factory, or a particularly funny disclaimer.  
  
  
  
  
Well, that marked the end of my fifteen years of fame. A male gerudo is born every one  
hundred years. But something like this only happens... well nothing like this has ever happened.  
Naja and I hit it off instantly. Much to my surprise, Naja wasn't anything like I had expected.   
She was actually like, a normal girl. That is, in the way she acted. She was anything but ordinary.  
She was the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She was smart and strong and sexy and well...   
you get the idea.   
For about a month, my life seemed perfect. I was on top of the world, the heir to a throne  
and I goddess for a girlfriend. Nothing could go wrong. Until one night, at Hyrule castle. It   
was a stormy night, and all the inhabitants of the castle were straining to keep their eyes open.  
Suddenly, a crashing noise echoed through the castle. All the guards and princess Zelda rushed to  
the courtyard where the noise was coming from. In the center of the room was a young woman with  
a sack of treasure from the castle's vault. At her feet lay two dead castle guards. One of   
Zelda's honor guards charged towards the woman. She easily deflected his first strike and slashed   
him across the chest. "Who are you? And why are you doing this?" Zelda asked. "I am Naja,   
queen of the Gerudos. All who stand in my way will be destroyed." Then, the woman threw something  
to the ground. There was a flash of light, and she was gone. "How did she do that?" Zelda thought  
to herself "Aside from the shiekah, I'm the only one who knows that technique."  
  
  
  
Naja and I were enjoying a romantic afternoon in Gerudo Valley. "Do you remember anything  
from our old life?" I asked her, trying to make smalltalk. "Sort of." She answered, "I can picture  
everything that happened, but it doesn't feel like I was actually there. Like I was looking at a  
pictograph of it." I nodded. For a minute, she just stared at me. "What is it?" I asked. Then,  
she kissed me. I was kind of surprised at first, but soon I returned it. And boy was it a kiss.  
It was one of those kinds that you look back on and still just go "wow." She put her arms around  
me as I slowly removed her hairpiece. Unfortunately, (or fortunately, depending how you look at it)   
at that time we were interrupted by a man on a white horse. "I come to you with a message from   
the princess Zelda," He shouted as though Naja and I were a crowd of people. We stood up. "It is  
an official proclamation of war on the Gerudos." Naja had the same shocked look on her face as I  
did. One of the men who had rode in while the messanger was speaking suddenly shouted, "That's her!  
That's the gerudo girl who attacked the castle!" We ran to the other side of the bridge. The   
horsemen tried to follow us but as soon as we had crossed it, Naja knelt dows, touched the bridge,   
and it instantly incinerated. I don't really know why this surprised me so much. After all, she  
was essentialy an avatar*. The gaurd cursed his luck and then shouted "Expect to be attacked in  
three days time!" Naja and I immediately went to Link and Naburoo to tell them what happened.  
"There's no way Zelda would be that dumb." Naburoo commented when we explained what happened.  
"What do you mean?" the rest of us inquired in unison. "Division among the sages almost garuntees  
Hyrule's destruction. It leaves Hyrule undefended and open to attack by evil forces." Then, it  
almost was as if My mother was fading from sight. "Uh-oh. I have to go to the chamber of the sages."  
Then, she disappeared before our eyes.  
Moments later, in the chamber of sages, a heated argument was taking place. Raru was trying  
to calm things down. "People, quiet! Please be quiet! Division among the sages almost garuntees  
Hyrule's destruction!" Everyone calmed down after this. "And furthermore, something like this  
would not have happened if it weren't for some evil forces at work." Zelda stood up. "There are  
evil forces at work. That gerudo woman is the evil!" Naburoo protested, "Now I'll admit that the  
Gerudos don't exactly have a perfect record going but I know that Naja isnt evil."   
"Needless. The Hyrulian army attacks in three days." With that the two women disappeared.  
"Alas," Raru said as he hung his head. "The only one who can save us now is the hero of time."  
  
  
So, it was a day before the attack. To make matters worse, I hadn't been able to find  
Naja for the last two days. I went to the Colossus to clear my head. Standing in front of the  
temple was a figure. Was it Naja? Yes it was! But something was different about her. I walked  
up to her and asked her, "Where have you been?" She responded "I just needed some time at the  
temple to sort things out." THen she moved in closer to me and kissed me. Something about it  
didn't seem right. But I didn't care. That is, until I opened my eyes and saw a desert asp on  
her shoulder. It sunk it's fangs into my neck and everything went black.  
When I awoke, I was in my room with my parents over me and a damp cloth on my forehead.  
I sat up quickly. Ugh, too quickly my head spun and I fell back on my bed as I tried to recall  
why I was here. Then the whole thing dawned on me. "Naja's twin!" I shouted. "I think he's  
delirious" my mother said to my father. "No, No," I shouted "We have to get to Hyrule castle  
right away!" The trip there wasn't an easy one considering that I could barely stand. When we  
arrived there, just as I had expected, Naja and Zelda were chained to the wall of the courtyard  
by what I can only assume were magical shackles. In the center of the room was Naja's twin.   
"Oh how convinient." She hissed "I can get rid of two sages, my twin, and the hero of time all in  
one night." I tried to look as threateningly as possible while one my knees. "No. I won't let this  
end the way you want it to." The evil doppelganger glared at me menacingly. "And do you think   
that you're going to stop me?"  
"Link!" Naja commanded "Use your light arrows on the shackles!" Link took out two of the  
special arrows out of his quiver and shot them at the shackles binding Naja's wrists. She dropped  
to the ground and shouted to her twin. "Blast," the twin said, "I'll just have to take care of  
you in another way. She instantly summoned a giant cobra to attack me. It struck at me but I   
rolled out of its way. "Here catch!" Link tossed me the master sword and attempted to free Zelda  
the same way he did Naja. The cobra skillfully dodged my first few strikes. It reared its head  
and Flew full force towards my face. The instant before its fangs hit me, it froze. I saw that  
Zelda was using her powers to hold the snake as best as she could. I took the master sword and  
shoved it down the snake's throat and it disintegrated. During all this, Naja and her twin were  
locked in deadly combat. Fireballs and beams of... something were flying back and forth. "We'd  
better get out of here." Naburoo commented "before this whole place explodes." The rest of us  
ran out of the castle just in time to see it explode in a blinding flash of light. About five  
minutes later, a figure emerged from the rubble. "Is it the real Naja though?" Link asked.   
Zelda and Naburoo both nodded. "I no longer feel the evil presence," Zelda explained.  
  
Well, after that, the feud among the sages ended, the gerudos were free to live in peace, and the  
castle was rebuilt (eventually).  
  
  
  
*um... just for those of you who don't know, an avatar is the earthly incarnation of a deity. It  
usually means a Hindu deity but this still works.   
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it. this was my first three-part fic. I'll admit that the ending was kind of  
corny but, please review! Thanks!  



End file.
